bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy in Nightmare Run
, also known as Nightmare Run for short, is a mobile spin-off for the Bendy and the Ink Machine series, and was released on mobile devices for free on Google Play and App Store on August 15, 2018. It was developed by Karman Interactive with the collaboration of Joey Drew Studios Inc. Summary Where there’s Bendy, there's always trouble brewing! Dash through lost cartoons recently discovered in the dark vaults of Joey Drew Studios. You'll battle all-new monsters while collecting Bacon Soup and other vintage goodies in this dashing, running, scrambling adventure. The chase is on! Gameplay The gameplay itself is similar to other mobile games like Temple Run. The game features three playable characters; the titular character Bendy, Boris the Wolf, and Alice Angel. The game includes four playable levels, four boss cartoon monsters (Chester, Gaskette, Canoodle, and Dewey) collectible Bacon Soup cans and other goodies, unlockable costumes and weapons, score ratings, minor enemies to impede the player's progress in defeating the monsters (Krawls, Stickles and Gwens) and possible future updates. Trivia * Before its official release, theMeatly sent a pre-alpha version of this game to Youtubers like Mairusu, FusionZGamer, Razzbowski, Core, etc. * From each "episode" level buttons, there is a text that reads "Written and directed by Joey Drew" meaning that these levels are based on some of the many cartoons for Bendy's animated show. Gallery Screenshots Bendy-in-Nightmare-Run.png|The first screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot02.png|The second new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot03.png|The third new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot04.png|The fourth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot05.png|The fifth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot06.png|The sixth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot07.png|The seventh new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot08.png|The eighth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot09.png|The ninth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot10.png|The tenth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot11.png|The eleventh new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot12.png|The twelfth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot13.png|The thirteenth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot14.png|The fourteenth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binrscreenshot15.png|The fifteenth new screenshot for the game from the website. Binr01.png|The second old screenshot for the game from the website. Binr03.png|The third old screenshot for the game from the website. Binr02.png|The fourth old screenshot for the game from the website. Binr05.png|The fifth old screenshot for the game from the website. Binr04.png|The sixth old screenshot for the game from the website. Binr06.png|The seventh old screenshot for the game from the website. NightmareRun-screenshot1.png|The second original screenshot for the game from the website. NightmareRun-screenshot2.png|The third original screenshot for the game from the website. NightmareRun-screenshot3.png|The fourth original screenshot for the game from the website. NightmareRun-screenshot4.png|The fifth original screenshot for the game from the website. Animated screenshots BendyRunGameplay.gif|The animated screenshot for the beta gameplay for the episode "Bendy walks the Plank". DeathByTaxi.gif|The animated screenshot of the beta gameplay for the episode "Death and Taxis". BackForRevenge.gif|The animated screenshot of the beta gameplay for the episode "Soup Gone Bad". Inkman-min.gif|The animated screenshot of the beta gameplay for "Dewey Decimated" Videos A NEW BENDY GAME!? - Special Announcement!|theMeatly announcing Bendy in Nightmare Run. GET READY TO RUN!! - Bendy in Nightmare Run Release Date!! D|theMeatly announcing the release date. "Bendy in Nightmare Run!" - NOW AVAILABLE ON ANDROID AND IOS! D|''Bendy in Nightmare Run's'' release video. Miscellaneous Background01.png|The background of the game's website. Phone02.png|The phone from the game's website. Splash+screen.png|The splash screen from the website. SoupGoneMad.jpg|A teaser screenshot of the episode list. Something_Inky.jpeg Look_Both_Ways.jpeg BendRunPreOrder.gif|The animated image for Pre-ordering Bendy in Nightmare Run. Bendy in nightmare run alpha icon.png|The app icon for the game's alpha. NightmareRunIconIOS.jpg|The app icon for the full game. External Links * Official Site * Twitter (Brazilian) * Facebook Category:Games Category:Bendy in Nightmare Run